


Earth

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Series: HP Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne





	Earth

The grave was a courtesy, a fiction for the benefit of the living rather than a resting place for the dead. There had been no body to bury; still, there must be somewhere for grieving to take place.

Harry knew how important that was.

He'd never had a place to grieve for his parents, somewhere he could imagine them looking down on him and knowing that he cared.

Somehow, though, having a grave didn't help, because he knew Sirius wasn't really down there, buried beneath six feet of dark, loamy earth.

He turned away, the lily slipping from numb fingers.


End file.
